Bar
by mayupam-chan
Summary: Sentado en un bar junto a mis amigos, siento la intensa mirada de una chica demasiado sexy, ella es la tentación en persona. Con miradas coquetas se acerca a mi y no puedo negarme a sucumbir ante tal belleza. / One-shot y lemon


Sus curvas perfectas que harían que cualquiera muera en una de ellas, sus largas y torneadas piernas, sus grandes y hermosos senos, su sonrisa salida de un comercial , su cabello largo azulado y sus hermosos ojos grises eran lo que más me llamaba la atención de aquella chica que me veía sentada en una mesa alejada del bar. Había ido a beber con un grupo de amigos al bar "Konoha" estaba disfrutando de una charla alegre y chistes tontos cuando siento que alguien me observa desde lejos y al girar la cara me encuentro con semejante mujeron. Lleva un vestido negro corto que hacía que se viera deseable con su piel blanca como la nieve, estaba sentada sola y fijaba su vista en mí mientras con su mano derecha delineaba el contorno del vaso que estaba en la mesa. Un bulto empezó a crecer debajo de mis pantalones y desvíe la mirada de aquella chica misteriosa.

\- ¡Oye Naruto! - dijo Lee emocionada por efecto del alcohol - ¡Esa chica no te ha quitado la vista de encima! - señaló a la chica de antes y todos nos giramos como si estuviéramos poseídos observandola.

\- Disimulen idiotas - dije apretando los labios un poco enojado ¿Por qué? No tengo idea.

Ella estudió a cada uno con la mirada y se detuvo cuando me vio, se levantó y caminó moviendo sus caderas hacia nosotros. ¡Y de qué forma lo hacía! Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de mí, me miró con un brillo travieso y sonrió coqueta.

\- Hola - ronroneo con voz dulce, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, gemí por lo bajo con su encantadora voz. Si lograba hacerme suspirar solo con su voz ¿Cómo sería en la cama?

\- Ho-hola - respondí nervioso con voz ronca ante su contacto.

\- ¿Te gustaría bailar? - preguntó cogiendo mi mano y aguante la respiración.

\- ¡Claro que le gustaría! - me empujó Kiba en el hombro al ver que me había quedado como una piedra viéndola embobado y posiblemente con la boca abierta.

Ella rió suavemente y me jaló hacia la pista de baile. Regresé a ver a mis amigos que estaban riéndose o mejor dicho gritando y me guiñaban el ojo señalando a la chica que estaba a mi lado. Regresé mi mirada hacia ella cuando choqué contra su pecho por haber estado distraído. Me sonroje de inmediato por haber hecho eso y trate de separarme pero ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello impidiéndolo.

\- Eres muy travieso - dijo con otra sonrisa que derretía.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunté para tratar de distraerme un poco.

\- Hinata - sonrió con ternura - ¿Y tú?

\- Naruto - le dije con una sonrisa coqueta.

Puse mis manos en su cadera cuando ella empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música alegre y rápida. Estábamos muy apegados y ella se movía muy sensual restregándose contra mi cuerpo provocando que tenga una enorme erección y sonrió coqueta cuando la sintió. Levantó la cabeza, mirándome directamente a los ojos y coloco sus labios cerca de los míos pero sin tocarlos. Ella era la tentación en persona y cuando no pude contener el deseo junte nuestros labios en un beso desesperado y ansioso. Mordí su labio inferior y metí mi lengua cuando ella abrió la boca, nos besábamos con desesperación como si fuéramos una pareja que no se a visto en mucho tiempo. Movía mis manos por su espalda y apreté su trasero acercándola más a mí.

\- Es-espera ... A-aquí no - dijo respirando con dificultad con sus labios hinchados por el beso.

Cogió mi mano y me llevó a una puerta negra que estaba a un lado del local, cuando entramos vi que era una bodega pequeña pero nos serviría por el momento. Cuando cerró la puerta la gire bruscamente arrimándola en la puerta y besándola otra vez pero con más pasión. Ella me agarró del cuello atrayendome mas, mis manos subían y bajaban desesperadamente por sus piernas y la impulse para que colocará sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Gemimos ante el roce de nuestros sexos y empecé a tratar de quitarle el vestido pero no podía.

\- Tranquilo travieso - dijo sonriendo y bajándose de mi mientras se desabrochaba el vestido y lo dejaba en el suelo.

Llevaba un hermoso conjunto de color rojo con pequeños diseños alrededor de él. Me tumbó en una pila grande de fundas negras y camino de forma muy sexy hacia mi. Se subió encima de mí y me empezó a besar, mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo y me quedaba un rato en su hermoso trasero masajeandolo. Con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos empezó a quitarme la camisa y el pantalones junto al bóxer, temblaba ante los besos que dejaba por mi abdomen y cuando llego a mi pene deje escapar un suspiro.

Se lo metió a la boca, chupando con fuerza ¡mierda! Esta chica tiene una boca muy deliciosa, sube y baja dando pequeños besos por todos lados pero de forma muy lenta, desesperado por sus movimientos alzó la cadera y ella me mira divertida con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres más? - me pregunta besando la punta y yo gimo como respuesta - No te escuchó, cariño.

\- S-si - respondí un poco avergonzado pero no me importa con tal de sentir su pequeña boca otra vez.

Empieza a succionar fuerte y al mismo tiempo se lo mete profundamente como si la estuviera penetrando y mis caderas siguen su ritmo inconscientemente, después de un tiempo me corro en su boca mientras grito su nombre, ella se lo traga todo con una sonrisa lamiéndose los labios.

\- Mmm... Sabes de maravilla - dice mordiéndose el labio sensualmente.

\- Creo que ahora es mi turno nena - le dijo mientras la giró, poniéndome encima de ella y rompo el sostén de una forma brusca.

Ella me mira asombrada y divertida, pero su expresión cambia a una de lujuria cuando pongo una mano en su seno y lo comienzo a masajear y al otro lo beso y juego con su pezón. Ella arquea la espalda y gime a modo de respuesta. Voy besando su abdomen plano mientras bajo poco a poco a su intimidad. Suspira cuando pongo mi cara para olerla y huele de maravilla es un aroma embriagador y dulce. Le quito despacio las bragas y meto un dedo, empezando a trazar círculos en su clítoris.

\- ¡Ahh...! - gime cuando le meto dos dedos sin aviso. Ahora es mi turno de torturarle un poco.

\- ¿Quieres que siga? - le preguntó con una sonrisa y con voz ronca, ella no me responde y paro mis movimientos provocando que suelte un gruñido - ¿Qué dices?

\- Si-sigue

\- Mmm...

\- Por favor... Naruto - me mira con unos ojos de cachorro y no puedo negarme además de que mi nombre lo dijo con un tono tan... provocativo.

Cuando vi que estaba lista puse mi boca para que se viniera dentro de ella, saboreando la por completo.

\- Tu también sabes muy bien... Hinata - le dijo mientras vuelvo a besarla de forma apasionada.

Bajo a su cuello y le dejó un enorme chupetón en él, mientras mis manos siguen masajeando esos hermosos senos, con mi rodilla le separó las piernas para colocarme en una posición más favorable y del bolsillo de mi pantalón saco el condón poniéndolo de forma rápida.

\- ¿Lista pequeña? - le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara y ella como respuesta asiente llena de lujuria.

La penetre de forma lenta para después moverme cada vez más rápido, nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos con una fina capa de sudor y la penetraba muy profundo que sentía que en cualquier momento la rompería por lo frágil que aparenta ser.

Llegamos al clímax juntos, gritando nuestros nombres y me acuesto a su lado exhausto.

\- Vaya eso fue... - dijo ella acostada a mi lado mirando al techo de forma curiosa.

\- Genial - respondí completando la frase que había dejado en el aire.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato sin saber qué decir exactamente, había tenido sexo con una desconocida. Una sexy desconocida pero solo iba a pasar eso ¿verdad? No podía pasar nada más, o ¿Tal vez si? En realidad ese fue el mejor sexo de toda mi vida y no quería que solo fuera una noche caliente y al día siguiente hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero no sabia como decirle a ella.

\- Naruto - dijo mirándome con una expresión tierna.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bu-bueno y-yo - pareció dudar sobre lo que iba a decir - Me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver - dijo tímida y con las mejillas sonrojadas y se veía muy tierna - Bu-bueno si quieres. - añadió al ver que no contestaba nada.

\- Me parece genial - dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Esa noche nos habíamos despedido tristes pero a la mañana siguiente la llamé para ver si quería ir a comer y ella alegre me respondió con un sí. Poco a poco nos volvimos muy amigos y empecé a enamorarme de ella y cuando fui correspondido fue el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Y en serio agradezco por haber ido a ese bar con mis amigos. Y que ella fuera tan coqueta conmigo y muy valiente.


End file.
